1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the dynamic display of information relating to a product such as e.g. an electronic system of variable configuration and/or composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a general manner, the rapid upgrading of hardware and software and the development of numerous versions derived from a same hardware and/or software base have been observed to make the management of products increasingly difficult and costly while multiplying the risks of error.
These problems are particularly acute in the case of modular electronics of which the use is tending to become generalized, notably in aeronautics.
In fact, in this case, the problem not only exists at the level of each of the electronic modules but also at the level of the units housing these different modules.